


Come i tulipani

by xSuzerain



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanakotober, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: Siete ha il sapore dei tulipani.{writober2018, day #2 | siete/six}





	Come i tulipani

**Author's Note:**

> **Declaimer** I personaggi di **Granblue Fantasy** (グランブルーファンタジー ) non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della **Cygames**.  
>  Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.  
>  **Ambientazione** : Non specificata all'interno della serie.  
>  **Prompt** : #hanakotober, giorno due: Tulipano.  
>  **Facente parte della serie:** Ciò che solo i fiori sanno.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Questo prompt è stato di per sé una bella sfida, perché non avevo assolutamente idea di chi trattare né di come svilupparlo. Il tulipano è un fiore meraviglioso e dai significati vari, per cui spero che Mofumanju mi perdonerà se ho scelto di soffermarmi più sul fiore in sé che sul significato da lei suggerito, e se rispetto al "Carnations" l'inserimento dello stesso appare quasi forzato.   
>  Detto questo, mi è piaciuto scrivere questa fanfiction, sebbene mi detesti per aver scelto tra i due pov quello a me meno affine. Spero in ogni caso ne risulti qualcosa di gradevole e dolce - dato ch'era quello, il mio obiettivo - e che in parte s'intraveda quanto importanti sono questi due e questa serie per me.   
> Come sempre vi ringrazio del tempo dedicatomi e/o che state per dedicarmi, e vi auguro una buona e piacevole lettura!

Capita, talvolta, che dinanzi ai suoi occhi appaiano nuovamente immagini del passato. Figure dai volti sfocati e dalle voci che da tempo non è più in grado distinguere gli camminano intorno, riportano la vita tra quelle che ormai altro non sono che rovine di un passato trascorso; e splende di vita, Karm, come soleva fare nella parte più recondita della sua memoria.  
Con il tempo ha cominciato ad abituarvisi, a trovarlo piacevole, addirittura. Sospetta sia il suo contrappasso, il peso che sino all’ultimo dei suoi istanti opprimerà la sua vita. Osservare ciò che le sue mani hanno distrutto, le vite che ha spezzato. Osservarle e nient’altro – costretto ad una dimensione diversa dalla loro. Gli viene da ridere, ed in effetti lo fa, e la sua risata si diffonde tutt’intorno, mescolandosi a quei mormorii sciocchi e triti. Ma non se ne rende conto né vi si interessa.   
Occupato a contemplare ombre di memoria, si rende conto di come persino nella morte non sia il benvenuto.  
Il vento si alza di lì a poco e Six piano distende le braccia, in un pigro stiracchiarsi che pochi attribuirebbero alla sua persona. Inspira a lungo l’aria fresca del mattino, quella che ancora porta con sé le ultime tracce dell’inverno. E lascia che passi, che il sogno s’infranga così com’è venuto: dal nulla, perché i morti non tornano in vita.   
Nemmeno desidera che lo facciano.   
  
Si lascia alle spalle quella che un tempo fu la piazza principale del villaggio solo alcune ore dopo. La si potrebbe quasi definire routine, quand’è lontano dal resto della Grandcypher; vegliare su di un luogo senza vita, vivere nel peso del proprio peccato. Ed andare avanti, ancora ed ancora – agognando i cieli, fino al momento in cui nuovamente potrà solcarli alla ricerca di colui che gli aveva mostrato qualcosa che nel tempo aveva creduto d’aver dimenticato. La speranza.  
Soffia ancora il vento, quando infine raggiunge la propria abitazione. Scuote le fronde degli alberi, dell’erba che tutt’intorno cresce rigogliosa, perché non v’è più mano umana a frenare il suo progredire – non è suo compito, occuparsi di quello. E’ una scena quasi piacevole, si dice, e certo un suono assai più dolce della litania dei morti; e che la voce di Siete che lo raggiunge di lì a poco si mescoli  _così perfettamente_  con la delicatezza del momento, ha ai suoi occhi un che di irreale.  
Quasi lo irrita, sebbene si guardi bene dal lasciar trapelare qualcosa dinanzi all’altro.   
«Cominciavo ad essere stanco di aspettarti, Six-kun.»   
Ha le labbra morbidamente incurvate verso l’alto, e con le braccia incrociate al petto poggia contro la parete esterna della sua capanna. Six l’osserva per un attimo e s’affretta a passare oltre – non lo degna di saluto, ma dall’altro non v’è reazione sorpresa dinanzi alla cosa, e non gli è difficile intuire che se l’aspettasse, o che sulla base delle esperienze passate l’avesse messo in conto.  
Complice del suo indossare la maschera si concede sorridere. Dopotutto, l’altro non può vederlo.   
«Stavo scherzando, scherzando!» riprende lui, durante l’immediato seguirlo all’interno dell’abitazione. Dalla voce di qualche tono più alta traspare una nota di panico bonario, che quasi lo intenerisce; ma ancora tace, muovendosi senza posare su di lui lo sguardo – e allora Siete s’imbroncia, e di nuovo va ad appoggiarsi contro il muro.   
«Ti avrei aspettato tutto il tempo necessario.»  
«Anche se fossi andato via, non avrei sentito la tua mancanza..»   
Che il suo broncio si faccia più marcato è un’ovvietà che non necessita constatare con i propri occhi, e della quale trova conferma nel verso di disappunto a lui emesso di lì a pochi istanti. Sbuffa appena e con fare divertito, perché a volte sembra d’aver a che fare con un bambino. Ma infine gli concede il guardarlo, pur consapevole di stargli concedendo una vittoria.   
«Spero tu abbia un buon motivo per infastidirmi.»  
Lui si scioglie in una risata e muove nella sua direzione, e di nuovo Six si lascia cogliere dalla  _melodia_  di quel semplice suono. Non è l’eco di voci dimenticate, d’accuse che nelle notti buie riecheggiano nella sua testa. Non è il frusciare del vento, voce della natura primordiale che celebra il trionfo sulla mano dell’uomo. E’ qualcosa di diverso, di profondo – di intimo, addirittura, e che bene si sovrappone alla mano di lui che poggiatasi sul suo fianco l’attira verso di sé in un abbraccio inaspettato, imprevisto.  
«Nessuno.» sussurra, chinandosi appena. «Mi mancavi e basta.»  
Chiude gli occhi e lascia che gli sfili la maschera. Lo fa di poco, mai del tutto a meno che non sia lui a dargli apertamente il suo consenso. Con morbidezza, con una gentilezza nel tocco che sempre gli rivolge, la sposta il necessario a guardarlo in viso, a sfiorare le labbra con le sue; e lo stringe a sé, lo guarda finché lui non si sente abbastanza a proprio agio dall’aprire gli occhi, incrociando il suo sguardo. Solo allora di quelle labbra s’appropria, e lo stringe di più, come se i loro corpi fossero barriera.  
Six gli si stringe di rimando, piano dischiude le labbra e con ancor più lentezza cerca con la propria la sua lingua. Gli concede di più, gli  _si_  concede, in un gesto che per l’altro significa il mondo; se non fosse impegnato a baciarlo, sospetta, starebbe sorridendo.   
E’ una consapevolezza che gli scalda il petto.

Siete ha il sapore dei tulipani.   
Crescono a poca distanza dal luogo ove si trovano attualmente, e come lui sino a poc’anzi, è certo che ora danzino accarezzati dal vento. Sono tra i primi fiori a sbocciare ogni anno, quando le nevi d’inverno si sciolgono – e nella più completa naturalezza, nell’assoluto silenzio, dipingono l’arida terra dei più vividi e disparati colori. Non puntano ad impressionare, non ne hanno bisogno; non sognano d’essere altro che ciò che sono, nulla da invidiare alla beltà delle rose o ai vividi colori d’un fior di ibisco.   
Ne è certo, Siete sa proprio di quello. Di sole e dolcezza, regalità e compassione – quei fiori d’amaranto saprebbero del modo in cui lo tocca e del calore che sempre lui è stato in grado donare alle persone che gli stanno accanto.   
Apre gli occhi chiari e lo guarda. I suoi occhi azzurri, le labbra umide che non hanno ulteriore esitazione a curvarsi nell’ennesimo sorriso. Arrossisce in un gesto infantile, ed allontanatosi si premura coprire di nuovo il proprio volto.   
Non commenta le frasi che gli ha rivolto, né in alcun modo tenta nuovamente d’interagire. Si volta verso la porta, e solo fa per lasciarlo lì. Lui ride di nuovo, cristallino, e si lancia al suo inseguimento quasi nell’immediato, richiamandolo più volte – Six accelera il passo, e per il leader degli Eternals è immediato fare lo stesso.   
La porta della capanna resta aperta. Nessuno dei due se ne preoccupa, consapevoli d’essere i soli attualmente presenti sull’isola; non potrebbe sfuggirgli nemmeno volendolo, poco importa che conosca quel luogo in ogni sua singola parte.   
Sente le guance calde, mentre rapidamente si muove, la voce altrui un eco sempre più distante.  
Ma della direzione intrapresa, si rende conto solo quando in lontananza intravede il rosso dei tulipani.


End file.
